Levi's 30 and he couldn't care less
by Fayolinn
Summary: Levi/Eren. Ties in to "Eren's 15 and he's in awe," Levi's POV.


**Levi's 30 and he couldn't care less.**

He's a soldier, not a babysitter. When 15-year-old titan-shifter Eren Jaeger is assigned under his command, he's less than thrilled and doesn't give it a second thought. The boy is a dangerous, unpredictable asset, nothing more. After publicly beating some sense into the Eren's thick skull, however, he's confident the boy wouldn't dream of going against his orders. He only wishes the bright-eyed recruit wouldn't stare at him like a deer caught in headlights. Not even his shit jokes can get the kid to relax.

**Levi's 31 and he's suspicious.**

He's fully aware Eren's overcome his fear (but not respect) for him long ago, but damn it, the boy's still jumpy. It's not his face, is it? He finds himself checking his reflection far too often and fuck it all, Hanji starts to notice. No, he couldn't give a shit about what Eren thinks about him, who cares what 16-year-old brats think… it's just extremely annoying and makes him irritatingly self-conscious. Hanji just squints at him like some goddamn detective following a really good lead.

**Levi's 32 and he's nervous.**

Eren's calmed down at last, and that's what sets him on edge. What should've come as a relief leaves him feeling oddly unsettled, a strange feeling twisting his gut. It's not like he can just straight-out _ask_ Eren about it; the kid just smiles — his heart did a funny leap once, he must be suffering some chronic condition — and waves like everything's fine but it's not. It's not because Levi knows something's up, can detect the slightest hint of sadness every time Eren passes him in the hall. Hanji only continues to ruffle his feathers, cheekier than ever and grin wider than a cheshire cat's.

**Levi's 33 and now he gets it.**

He walks into his room the night before setting out on a mission and finds a single red rose placed carefully on his desk. He picks it up tenderly, rolling the stem between his fingers. So that's how the kid plays, is it? Took him long enough. He brings the flower up to his nose, inhaling slowly, and fuck it all, he's allowed to smile since there's no one else to see. The mission's a success and in the darkening light of dusk, he walks out to the graveyard of his former squad and sets the rose upon Petra's grave. "Keep it for me," he says, wrapping his cloak tighter around himself. "It's thanks to you he's still here."

**Levi's 34 and he's worried.**

The roses keep coming and he continues to spread them evenly between the four graves. It's not the roses themselves that worry him (though seriously, where is Eren getting these?); it's the fact that the boy refuses to do anything_ else_. He's wrestled with his emotions for the past year and finally come to terms with them — an unpleasant experience, seeing as he had never planned on doing so because who ever expects to fall for a kid _half your age_? So why isn't Eren pursuing further action? Hasn't he made it obvious? He considers returning a rose just once, but his feet always lead him to the graveyard following each mission and he sighs every time the flower falls from his fingers. No, maybe it should stay this way. Eren could do better,_ deserves_ better.

**Levi's 35 and breathing his last breaths.**

Honestly, he didn't think he'd get this far; hell, he's surprised he lived long enough to escape underground and get dragged into the Scouting Legion. It's not til now that he wishes he hadn't. Lying in a pool of his own blood is bad enough, ragged breaths torn from his lips, but nothing compares to the raw anguish on Eren's face, cutting him deeper than any blade or titan bite could. It's hard to tell, but he thinks he hears Eren wail softly something along the lines of _I love you_. His heart does that funny leap again, an unusual warmth spreading to his limbs, and he's definitely sure by now he's got a chronic condition. With the last of his strength, he reaches up to fold his jacket away from his chest, revealing the last rose Eren would ever give him. It's time he finally gives one back — a choice with no regrets.


End file.
